


Кугар

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Competence Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sniper Skills Appresication, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Дженсен наблюдает за тем, как Кугар сдает ежегодную аттестацию по стрельбе.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Кугар

Идти на стрельбище в день ежегодной аттестации снайперов было настолько большой ошибкой, что ее размер мог бы соперничать с Эверестом. По крайней мере, стоя под навесом, откуда идеально просматривались не только мишени, но и площадка для стрельбы, Дженсен чувствовал себя именно так. Он словно забрался на самую высокую точку мира, где из-за разреженного воздуха и недостатка кислорода кружится голова и немеют руки. И теперь от любого неловкого движения рисковал сорваться вниз, в пропасть, и кончить прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Потому что там, под палящим солнцем, только что занял свою позицию Кугар, ожидающий отмашки для начала стрельбы. Он стоял к Дженсену полубоком, целясь в мишень на другом конце площадки. Несмотря на жару, одетый во все черное, замерший и сосредоточенный на своем задании, он до дрожи напоминал настоящего кугуара, который готовится к броску. С той лишь разницей, что добычей Кугара станет не кролик или косуля. При первой же возможности Дженсен с радостью подставит для укуса собственные шею и плечи. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он незаметно поправил крепко стоящий член и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не поддаться искушению хотя бы провести по нему ладонью. Возбуждение мягкой теплой волной разливалось по всему телу, еще когда Кугар выходил на позицию, а теперь и вовсе рисковало накрыть с головой. К счастью, внимание окружающих сейчас было приковано к одинокой фигуре перед мишенями. 

Столпившиеся под навесом отстрелявшиеся снайперы и зеваки из числа находящихся на базе военных притихли. Про Кугара ходили разные слухи. Конечно, он же был одним из Лузеров! Хотя никто не рисковал называть их так в лицо, безумные, а иногда – вполне правдивые истории ходили о каждом из них. О Кугаре – даже до того, как он оказался в команде.

Поговаривали, что он убил больше народа, чем снайперы всех остальных групп вместе взятые, что во время боев в Ираке в одиночку сунулся в логово противника, взявшего в плен его команду. И единственный вышел из боя живым, окровавленный с ног до головы. Кто-то считал, что после этого случая он немного поехал крышей. Кто-то – что проблемы с головой у него были всегда. Говорили, что его прозвали Кугаром из-за своевольного характера, недоверчивости и хищного взгляда.

Не все слухи были правдивы. 

Дженсен знал из первых уст, что прозвище, прицепившееся к Карлосу Альваресу задолго до их знакомства, не имело ничего общего с большой хищной кошкой. Так назывался складной армейский нож, который Кугар умудрился поймать между ребер во время своей первой боевой операции. Он выжил каким-то чудом – острие клинка лишь немного не достало до сердца. С тех пор он носил на груди шрам, о котором сейчас напоминала только небольшая светлая отметина, почти скрытая татуировкой. Дженсен любил прижиматься к ней губами, пока Кугар, закусив губу и откинув голову назад, медленно опускался на его член, и дотрагиваться кончиками пальцев, пока Кугар трахал его самого. След от ножевого ранения служил еще одним напоминанием, как быстро то, чем они занимаются, может закончиться для них обоих, если не пулей в бою, то трибуналом за случайный поцелуй – точно. Тонкая белая полоска на смуглой коже иногда напоминала Дженсену знак вопроса. Насколько они оба были готовы рисковать?..

О Кугаре могли болтать разное, но кое о чем слухи все-таки не лгали. Он не отступался ни от цели, ни от данного слова. А еще – он не промахивался. 

Один, два, три, четыре, пять – звуки выстрелов и падающих в пыль гильз слились в короткую победную трель. Стараясь не двигаться, Дженсен закусил щеку с внутренней стороны, но вместо того, чтобы отрезвить, боль отозвалась мурашками вдоль позвоночника. На площадке для стрельбы Кугар невозмутимо опустил винтовку. Спасибо дяде Сэму за покрой форменных штанов, иначе Дженсен бы уже давно щеголял с мокрым пятном от истекающего смазкой члена. Послышались нестройные аплодисменты – так зрители отреагировали на объявленные результаты Кугара. Все выстрелы – в десятку. Будто кто-то сомневался. Точно не Дженсен, который сам был живым доказательством меткости Кугара, не раз и не два спасавшего его шкуру точным выстрелом.

Уходя с позиции, чтобы освободить ее следующему снайперу, он обернулся и посмотрел на Дженсена, будто заранее с точностью до дюйма определил его местоположение в толпе. От мимолетного взгляда сладко заныло внизу живота. К блестящим результатам собственной стрельбы Кугар остался равнодушен, однако сейчас, впервые с того момента, как шагнул на площадку, его губы тронула едва уловимая улыбка. Когда он отвернулся и, пониже надвинув шляпу на глаза, неторопливо двинулся к выходу со стрельбища, Дженсен уже знал, что от него ждут. 

Кто-кто, а Джейк Дженсен был рожден для риска. Тем более такого. 

Он осторожно выбрался из своего временного укрытия под палящее солнце и двинулся следом за Кугаром. Считал тот лучшие результаты в стрельбе на базе поводом отметить или нет, но Дженсен совершенно точно намеревался праздновать.


End file.
